Lágrimas del Cielo Azul
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Drabbles, de las conocidas parejas de Naruto, y de las no tan conocidas.4to Hinata&Naruto. La primera vez que hable contigo sonreiste, me escuchaste sin ignorarme y eso me hizo realmente feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Lagrimas del Cielo Azul**

-Aozora Namida-

_**Ino&Shikamaru**_

Si Shikamaru se hubiera detenido a pensar cuantas cosas había vivido al lado de su compañera; aquella molesta y vanidosa rubia. Se habría dado cuenta que eran mas de las que hubiera creído posible.

No solo había convivido con ella las 24 horas del día, si no también había sido blanco y testigo de sus continuas rabietas... que si Sakura estaba mas tiempo con Sasuke; el entrenamiento la hacía sudar, el tiempo fuera de su casa hacia que su cabello se volviera opaco y su rostro cenizo. En resumen, para el ninja era un verdadero problema.

Pero también había sido testigo del infinito esfuerzo, coraje y empeño en cada una de sus misiones, su determinación por nunca flaquear ante los demás, lo había impulsado a seguir adelante; y su radiante sonrisa era el apoyo que necesitaba cuando peor se encontraba. Ahora que lo recordaba, esos dos elementos que tan armónicamente se complementaban: su sonrisa y coraje. Era lo que siempre lograba ponerlo de buen humor.

Pero ahora todo lo que escuchaba era el constante y perturbador sollozo de la rubia.

Cuando Shikamaru decía que las mujeres eran problemáticas, lo decía con la total convicción; nunca las entendería, y en realidad no le importaba hacerlo. Después de todo era algo tan complicado que para que intentarlo.

Aunque, tal vez, saber porque ahora Ino lloraba frente a él, abrazando sus piernas y oculta detrás de aquella roca, no fuese tan malo.

**-"Que pasa Ino"-**

Al escuchar su voz, la ojiazul lo miró con ojos llorosos, sin saber que decirle y sin saber porque Shikamaru estaba frente a ella. Tan solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, para volver a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos.

Nara se rasco la nuca, haciendo un gesto de fastidio; tan solo para ocultar lo incomodo que le resultaba verla llorar.

**-"¿Que pasa Ino?. ¿¡Alguien te ha lastimado!?"-**

Por un instante el ninja sintió la fría y amenazante mirada de la ninja. Pero, para cuando trato de buscar de nuevo ese coraje, se topo con lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos.

Por su mente paso la idea de confesarle que en momentos como ese no lograba entenderla por mas esfuerzos que hiciera. Pero sabía que eso solo lograría empeorar la situación; en su lugar se sentó junto a ella. Sin hacer nada, mirando hacia el cielo, buscando una solución entre las nubes, aun así su miraba se posaba mas seguido en el menudo cuerpo de la rubia, estremeciéndose por el llanto.

Suspiró derrotado, dejando transcurrir algunos minutos buscando las palabras exactas para animar a su compañera, pero sin mucho éxito. Y ahora nisiquiera recordaba porque había ido a buscarla.

**-"Le pedí a Sakura que no hiciera nada. Esa frentuda es una necia"-**

Al escucharla hablar por primera vez, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad; recordó que a ojiverde, lo había buscado y gritado algo "como que era un estúpido, por lastimar a su..."

No terminó de completar la frase, por que su corazón comprendían bien sus palabras.

**-"No importa quien te haga llorar, nunca se lo permitiré"-**

Rodeó con su brazo la espalda de la chica, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Ino no supo porque sorprenderse mas, si por sus palabras o por abrazarla.

**-"Nunca perdonare a quien te haga llorar. Incluso si ese alguien soy yo"-**

**-"Eres un tonto Nara Shikamaru"-**

**-"Hmm, ya lo sabes, pero también deberías saber que siempre estaré a tu lado. Incluso cuando parezca que no es así"-**

Levanto tranquilamente el rostro de la kunoichi, y se alegro un poco al ver que solo quedaban estragos de su llanto, una escueta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de que besara su frente.

* * *

Aquí yo, con mi segunda aportación en esta sección de Naruto. Haciendo como siempre drabbles, con todos, porque en verdad que todos me gustan; obvió el Neji&Tenten, es lo mejor, pero como también de pronto me gusta como se ve con Hinata, y así varias parejas, pues aquí están. Espero que les guste tanto el drabble como la pareja. 

Por cierto, muchos de ellos están inspirados en las canciones de Naruto. Y para este primero elegí: "Soba ni Iru".

Sugerencias de parejas, abiertas a partir de ahora.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	2. Chapter 2 TenTen&Neji

**Lagrimas del Cielo Azul**

-Aozora Namida-

**_Ten-Ten&Neji_**

Incluso antes de que lo mencionara, Ten-Ten sabía de antemano lo que brotaría de sus labios.

**-"Ten-Ten, trabajen juntos; yo investigare por cuenta propia"- **

**-"¡¡Wooah!!, Ten-Ten eres asombrosa, sabes exactamente lo que nuestro lider piensa hacer"- **

Un furtivo gesto de dolor se dibujo en su rostro, que con rapidez reemplazo por una ligera sonrisa.

Neji pareció sorprendido por las palabras de la kunoichi, pero su reacción no transcendió, al menos no de momento.

Aunque si posó sin ninguna consideración sus fríos ojos sobre los de Ten-Ten, que solo sirvió para reafirmarle la cruel idea que entre ellos se abría una abismal distancia.

Lee pareció notar la inestabilidad sentimental de ambos, y con su jovialidad incitó a todos a continuar con su misión; ella solo asintió desviando la mirada de los ojos del Hyuga; él no hizo, ni dijo nada, hasta que sus compañeros se alejaron lo suficiente para que su propia confusión aflorará sin su consentimiento.

Claro que él lo sabía, lo vio en sus palabras, en su mirada desolada, en su rostro abatido. Pero que esperaba ella que dijera. _"Lee sigue a esos sujetos, Ten-Ten tu vienes conmigo" ._ una irónica sonrisa curvo sus labios; como si fuese tan fácil decirlo, nisiquiera era sencillo pensarlo, debería de saber que decirlo, estaba fuera de contexto.

-------------------

**-"¿Ten-Ten?"- **

La joven ninja no reacciono hasta que Lee sacudió su hombro para llamar de esta manera su atención. Se disculpó, tratando de sonreír como era habitual en ella, pero esta vez no lo consiguió.

Escuchó como una vez mas a su compañero, pero esta vez le gritaba que tuviera cuidado. Perfectamente vio como una ráfaga de flechas venía hacia ellos, así como pudo ver como Lee se alejaba sin ningún problema de ahí, mientras que para ella, hacerlo se había vuelto casi imposible y todo por llevar sus problemas sentimentales a una misión.

Era consiente que si trataba de huir, las saetas la atravesarían con facilidad, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí, con sus pergaminos de invocación en las manos, esperando desviar la mayor cantidad de proyectiles, aunque sabía que mas de uno encontrarían su blanco en ella.

Pero antes de que invocara su primera técnica, el Kaiten de Neji la protegió.

**-"Neji...porque estas aquí, creí que te habías alejado de nosotros"- **

**-"Descubrí que el verdadero traidor se oculta en este lugar"- **

**-"Entiendo, solo fue por eso"-** Y en ese momento no supo que le lastimo mas, si el cardinal, que había en su cuello, donde se apreciaba a la perfección las manos que trataron de estrangularla al final de la batalla; o sus frías palabras.

----------------------

Lee se había alejando, argumentando que su guardia abarcaría mas allá de donde estaban, dejando solos a los dos ninjas.

**-"Sabes bien que siempre he estado solo. No suelo rodearme de gente, mucho menos suelo confiar en ellos."- **

Ten-Ten retiro la compresa de agua fría de su cuello, y sin poder evitarlo bajo la mirada.

**-"Lo se... pero creí que al menos confiabas en mí. Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, pero siento que cada vez nos alejamos mas."- **

**-"Tan solo lo hago, por temor. No quisiera relacionarme con una persona mas de lo necesario y después separarme de ella"- **

Le había sorprendió que Neji accediera a hablar como lo estaba haciendo con ella, pero eso último si que había sido un duro golpe.

**-"Comprendo"-** No solo fue un susurro, también conllevaba un inmerso dolor de perdida. Volvió a colocarse la compresa y no digo nada mas.

Había esperado tantas veces que él fuese sincero con ella, pero ahora que lo era por primera vez, si que dolía.

Agradeció que fuese una noche sin luna, puesto que fue incapaz de retener por mas tiempo sus lágrimas.

**-"Si lloras donde no puedo verte, tampoco podré consolarte"- **

Retiró sus manos de su cuello, logrando que levantara su rostro, mostrándole sus castaños ojos llenos de lágrimas; mismas que el heredero del Bouke limpió con las yemas de sus dedos.

**-"No se como actuar cuando estoy contigo, por eso prefiero mantenerte alejada de mí, pero tampoco puedo permitir que te hagan daño. Así que al menos déjame curar esa herida."- **

Toda esa opresión que había sentido en el día se liberó con sus palabras, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo, permitiendo no solo que Neji curara la herida de su cuello con el ungüento que Hinata le había dado, si no una mas profunda.

* * *

Mi pareja favorita hace su aparición, espero que no sea la única; y espero que les haya gustado. Les gusta el opening de _Yura-Yura,_espero que si, porque me inspire en algunas de las estrofas para hacer el drabble, ojala tengan una buena concordancia.

Hmm, creo que el sig. será un Naru&Hina, o tienen alguna pareja favorita??

Reviews y sugerencias...o-ne-ga-i.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	3. Chapter 3 Sakura&Kakashi

**Lagrimas del Cielo Azul**

-Aozora Namida-

**_Sakura&Kakashi_**

Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea quedarse despierta toda la noche, con un pequeño martilleo que golpeaba su cien, se preguntaba la razón de ese desvelo.

Bajo los pies de su cama, quedando de frente al espejo, aun sosteniéndose con ambas manos las cien alzó su mirada hasta toparse con su desaliñado reflejo.

Sus bonitas esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par, ante su imagen, su discreta bata dejaba al descubierto buena parte de su pecho y su rosado cabello alborotado le daban una apariencia como si hubiera tenido una fiesta la noche anterior.

Pero si fuese eso, aquella opresión en su pecho no tendría que estar y, la nítida imagen de su rubio compañero no hubiera estado con ella toda la noche, mortificándola y colocándola en una disyuntiva sentimental.

Por un momento su dolor desapareció, cuando sonrió decidida y esperanzada a que él correspondiera a sus recién aceptados sentimientos.

**-------------------------------**

Atravesó buena parte del pueblo, esperando encontrarlo vagando por los alrededores. Paró en seco cuando la tímida sonrisa de Hinata llego hasta sus oídos, seguida por la de Naruto.

Tuvo la discreción de mantenerse a una distancia considerable de ellos, mientras, que sin poder evitarlo los espió por un tiempo. Sintiendo crecer en su pecho, cierta envidia hacia la heredera de los Hyuga.

**-"Sakura-chan"-**

La llamo Naruto, levantándose de su lugar y murmurándole algunas cosas a Hinata, antes de acercarse a la pelirosa que seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

**-"Sakura-chan, que haces aquí. ¡AHH! no me digas que la hokage te ha enviado"-** Hablabla mientras se le acercaba entrecerrando sus ojos, quedando a muy poca distancia de la chica, haciéndola sonrojar.

**-"No nada de eso"-** Retrocedió unos pasos de él, y sin poder frenar esa mezcla de pena y esperanza, comenzó a hablar pausadamente**.-"Se que debo parecerte estúpida, viniendo hasta aquí y escondiéndome de ustedes; pero se que Hinata solo es una buena amiga tuya. Así que quiero confesarte algo que desde hace mucho lo he sabido, pero por pena no te lo había dicho... Naruto; bueno yo..."- **

Inclino ligeramente su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, confiada en que lo que a continuación diría alegraría a Naruto y, porque no, tal vez, si tuviera tanta suerte, logrará besar sus labios.

**-"Espera Sakura... estas equivocada, Hinata no solo es mi amiga; ella y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace un tiempo"-**Espero, sin poder hacer algo, a que las ilusiones y corazón de su amiga se fracturara en varias partes, antes de agregar. **–"Lo siento Sakura-chan"- **

**-"Que... ¡Oh!,no; yo solo quería decirte que eres mi mejor amigo y, que juntos traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta"- **

Supo que si no ponía en ese punto una mentira de por medio, quedaría como la misma chica ilusamente enamorada de un imposible.

Naruto sonrió aliviado por la confesión de su compañera, pero antes de seguir hablando ella de despidió sin mas, echando a correr.

Y corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, chocando con algunas personas en el trayecto; pero solo se detuvo cuando el nudo en su garganta le impidió respirar. Frenó golpeándose el estomago con la madera del puente, aferrándose a él y jalando grandes bocanadas de aire.

**-"Cuando aceptó a un grupo bajo mi tutela, solo espero que aprendan lo mejor de las misiones y de la vida; nunca he pretendido que aprendan algo de mí"- **

**-"Kakashi-sensei"- **Murmuro Sakura negándose a mirar a su maestro. **–"He aprendido muchas cosas estando a tu lado. Es irónico pero también aprendí de ti a llegar tarde"- **

**-"Le confesaste a Naruto tus sentimientos"- **Preguntó calmado el jounin, como si el tema no tuviera mucha importancia para él.

**-"Incluso tu lo sabías; porque siempre soy la última en conocer lo que le pasa al equipo siete"- **

**-"Eso es porque siempre pretendes cargar el mundo sobre tus hombres. Por que tu misma no has dejado que los demás te apoyen"- **

Sin escucharlo, comenzó a sollozar tan fuerte que Kakashi sintió una mezcla compasión y dolor por su alumna. E incluso a través de la fuerte lluvia que desde hace rato los había dejado empapados, fue perfectamente capaz de reconocer las lágrimas de la joven.

Solo atinó a posar sus manos sobre su espalda y acariciar amorosamente sus cabello, cuando Sakura se arrojó a sus brazos, incapaz de soportar por mas tiempo su dolor.

Y sin ser capaz de preguntarse si para ella existiría una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

**M**uchas gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado un rw y, siento mucho si alguna de ustedes abrío el fic y no se topo con el Naru&Hina, que les había dicho venía, pero es que la inspiración me falló para esa pareja y vino para esta. Aunque personalmente no tengo nada en contra de Sakura, me gusta es muy buena y linda; si, pero no pienso permitir que se quede con Naruto, porque él hace una bella pareja con Hinata; así que lo siento Sakura.

Pero regresando al tema, espero que les haya gustado y, aunque es muy ligero o nulo el Saku&Kakashi, lo hice con la mejor intención y, dedicado en especial a Lady-Scorpio; es que aún no me animo a hacer el Saku&Neji, solo dame mas tiempo XD.

Y como siempre espero sus propuestas y comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**

_Canción: Parade_


	4. Chapter 4 Hinata&Naruto

**Lagrimas del Cielo Azul**

-Aozora Namida-

**Hinata&Naruto**

Nadie en ese momento hubiera podido describir el abrasador color en el rostro de Hinata Hyuga, jugueteando con las puntas de sus dedos y mirando siempre al suelo.

Su voz fue tan tenue, que el piar de un pájaro se hubiera escuchado mas fuerte. Expulso el aire retenido en sus pulmones desilusionada cuando el rubio paso de largo frente a ella, sin parecer haberse percatado de su presencia.

**-"Ahh Hinata-chan ¡¿dijiste algo?!"-** Pregunto el ninja frenando solo a unos pasos de ella, mirándola con sus ojos entrecerrados, no muy seguro de si lo que había escuchado se trataba de la voz de la chica llamándolo.

La kunoichi abrió asustada tanto sus ojos que Naruto, pensó por un momento que su imaginación le había hecho una jugarreta.

Sacudió de un lado a otro su rostro, negando a la pregunta y, negándose a si misma sus sentimientos.

**-"¡Ohh! Creí escuchar tu voz; pero en fin, nos vemos que estés bien"-**

La tímida heredera del clan Hyuga, terminó con sus cientos de palabras, pensadas desde días y noches anteriores en la punta de sus trémulos labios. Volvió a enrojecer sin un aparente motivo, pero nadie se percato de aquello, al igual que nadie se percato del intenso y frustrante dolor que oprimió su pecho y cerro su garganta. Minutos después su endeble pero sincero valor regreso a ella, brindándole nuevamente la ilusión y los ánimos de que algún día podría hablar con él.

Hinata había perdido finamente la cuenta de todas las veces que había intentado hablarle a Naruto, con poco o nada de éxito. En un principio, al inició de ese conteo se sorprendió de todas las oportunidades que había dejado pasar, motivándola a continuar a la mañana siguiente, hasta que los días habían dejado de parecerle importantes y fueron suplantados por periodos mas largos de tiempo, ahora se daba cuenta con dolor que aquellos días se habían vuelto años sin poder hablarle.

**---------------**

Se encontraba en el patio de la Academia rodeada de su padre, que había gastado su tiempo en acompañar a su hija a su celebración, ahora que se graduaba como ninja de Konoha. A pesar que agradecía que su padre comenzará a apreciarla, se separo de él y motivada por las bromas de Kiba y la serenidad de Shino, rodeo la construcción hasta encontrarlo,... apartado del bullicio de las familias, alejado de sus compañeros,... sentado en un solitario columpio y con la cabeza gacha, como si ocultará un sentimiento que no era propio en él.

Instintivamente Hinata se llevo una mano a su pecho sujetando su chamarra como si aquella soledad fuera apreciada por ella, avanzo hasta Naruto, aun con su mente debatiéndose entre si continuar o echar a correr, hasta que quedo frente a él, suspiró juntando el valor que le otorgaba pertenecer al Souke, y... hablo, con su voz débil pero decidida.

**-"Naruto-kun, tu puedes"-**

Tal vez no fuesen grandes palabras, ni fuesen aquellas frases que se piensan con sumo cuidado, pero para Hinata Hyuga fueron las primeras palabras dedicadas a Naruto Uzumaki, sin ningún titubeo y sin sonar como murmullo traído por el viento.

Jugueteo un tiempo con sus dedos, mientras su rostro comenzaba a colorearse esperando a que el rubio la mirará. Como lo hizo apenas escucho sus palabras.

Había notado como la kunoichi caminaba en su dirección, pero como solía pasar, pocas personas notaban su presencia, en especial ese día donde todos estaba con sus seres queridos celebrando sus triunfos, mientras que él no contaba ni con dicho triunfo ni mucho menos con una familia. Pero la agradable voz de la chica y sus sinceras palabras, habían logrado algo en él.

**-"Hinata tú..."-**

La kunoichi lo miró sorprendida había dicho su nombre y eso la hacía feliz, pero tal vez Naruto pudiera pensar que sus palabras fuesen aburridas o molestas, así que antes que la vergüenza se acrecentara en ella le volvió a hablar.

**-"Naruto-kun, solo quiero que sepas que puedes esforzarte más, no debes perder las esperanzas, y ... yo siempre estaré a tu lado"-**

No se quedó a averiguar si su voz había sonado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la escuchará o había vuelto hablar en murmullos, hecho a correr y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su apenado rostro esperando que al menos Naruto opinará algo buena de ella, mientras se aseguraba de guardar entre sus preciados recuerdos la sonrisa que el rubio le había dedicado cuando alzó su rostro a ella.

**

* * *

**

**A**gradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios y les pidó una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero espero sea de su agrado este drabble.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**

_Canción: Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta_


End file.
